Flowers, Ocean and Moonlight
by Miss Fett
Summary: Boba Fett. You. Together on a warm moonlit night... what could be better?


Flowers, Ocean and Moonlight 

  


  


Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, I don't own Boba.  
Note: This one's a bit different than other Boba/girl fanfics. In this one, you can imagine the girl as whoever you want.  
You, the girl you put him with in a fanfic you wrote, anyone. 

  


Boba Fett was standing on the balcony, the moon shone brightly behind him, the stars twinkled as if winking. She saw him standing there, like a knight in armor. She smiled slightly as she walked towards him, the warm breeze on her face, wisps of hair moving gently on it. As she stepped close to him, and softly laid her hands on his chest, she could smell the flowers nearby, so sweet and foreign, yet so spicy and familiar. The sounds of the ocean, so wild, so passive, could be heard from coming from below. He laid his blaster down on the railing as her hands softly trailed up his neck, and took off his helmet. His brown eyes stared down straight into hers and she felt a moments hesitation. Then suddenly his arms were around her, his breath was on her cheek, his mouth against hers. It was sweet and foreign, yet spicy and familiar, like the flowers. He moved his head back momentarily for a breath of air, then kissed her again, his tongue pushing it's way into her mouth. It had a hint of wildness and passion, like the ocean they were so near. As a particuarily large wave made the ocean roar all the louder, she heard Boba growl slightly, deep, back in his thought. His fingers twined through her hair, pushing her head harder against his. 

She slowly ran her hands over him, unlatching his armor as she did so. As one piece was pulled over his head, she leaned back, and Boba saw what a pretty picture she made. Flowers gracefully twirling up the post, the ocean in the background, the moon gently casting it's reflection upon the water. And in the middle of it all, there she stood, leaning back against the railing. His armor off and laying in a discarded pile, Boba eagerly pulled her to him, the sweet, yet spicy smell, the soft mists of the ocean, acted like a cloud layer, a gentle pillow for their heads. 

The ocean always moves; always continues. It takes sand with it, and brings some back. Always taking, always giving. And so the two lovers were, as in one swift movement, Boba lowered them both to the floor. Both groped for the other's clothes, pulling them off the other, not caring where the went sailing, as long as it wasn't over the railing. Then, like an enchanted dream, they moved against each other, and with each other. Soft and graceful, like the nearby flowers. Her hands softly ran down his back. Boba lifted his head and stared into her eyes. She stared back. Into those dark, dark eyes of his. Eyes that held so much. A still lingering pain from childhood, a recent hunt, a recent wound... and yet all still full of love for her. She could see small dark spots around his eyes, proof he hadn't been sleeping well. You can, sleep well tonight, Boba Fett. She thought, For I am with you now. She reached up and touched his lips, of which, to her, were perfect. She looked into his eyes again as they were lifted up on the enchanted cloud once more. And this time, the feel of their naked bodies rubbing against each other. Eyes, mouth, skin, hair... all was so intoxicating to the other. The moon cast mysterious shadows around, as the hint of mystery and wildness zinged through the air, followed by a passionate underdraft. They moved with it, wild passion winning out over slow love. Which didn't mean their love for each other was any less, oh now, if anything, it had increased. Their love moving with the wind, their cries drowned out by the roaring of the ocean. But all too soon, they found themselves collapsed half on top of each other. 

As they lay staring at each other, Boba lovingly stroking her face, a single and most beautiful flower fell from the rest, landing almost on her face. Boba picked up the flower and entwined it's stem through her hair. She smiled, sweetness all around her face, yet still that hint of mischief was there. Boba kissed her, and as he lay his head against her, felt her arms go around him, felt himself pull her closer, he knew there was no where else in the galaxy he'd rather be, than out on that balcony with the moonlight gently shining down upon all. It was then that he slipped into a peaceful sleep, the warm smell of flowers fresh against his nose with the underlay of ocean..... 

  


  



End file.
